


Ink's new pet

by HyperCircuit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acry is my baby, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Ink is a good kitty parent, Ink is sweet bby, Oneshot, cute kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperCircuit/pseuds/HyperCircuit
Summary: Ink always though he'd be alone forever.He has no one to really talk to.It doesn't bother him.Well, maybe it does.He's lonely.Maybe a small fluffy kitten can fix that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ink's new pet

Ink first heard the noise while he was passing through Underswap. It was a strange sound, a high, squeaky, nearing plaintive noise. It made him pause for a second, blinking slowly as he waited for it to sound again. A few seconds passed and Ink forgot about it, and continued his way through the Swap AU.

He heard it again in Underfell, while he was checking to make sure everything was A-OK in the murderous AU. This time the squeak was louder. Ink stopped what he was doing and looked around. Upon seeing there was no one around, he continued along his merry way, still slightly confused.

He heard the noise more throughout the day. Once in Outertale, twice in Dreamtale, and a shocking  _ three  _ times in the Doodlesphere! Each time he heard it, he would snap his head up and look around, but he never found anything.

Which brings him to the present. He hovers in front of the Poketale AU, deep in thought as he absentmindedly messes with his vials. Maybe he should go visit Science!Sans and ask him if hearing things is normal, or maybe he should see if Error is pulling a trick on him, or maybe he should-

“Me-ew!”

Ink’s head whips up, and before thinking, he snatches Broomie off his back and splats ink on the nearest surface. He throws himself through the portal, and begins his search.

He searches through the main AUs, scanning the worlds for whatever is making the strange sound. The skeleton asks everyone he comes across if they have heard it, but they all answer him with inquisitive stares.

He continues to do this throughout the day, looking hard, but finding nothing. He feels a strange urgency prompting him to continue, even though he’s exhausted.

The final place he checks is the main universe, Undertale.

_ Post pacifist run, everyone is on the surface now, right? Yeah, that sounds right. Why would the noise be here? _ he thinks to himself as he fixes his clothes, which had been askew due to jumping through his ink portal. 

After adjusting his accoutrements, the ink-covered skeleton begins to search again. He quickly looks through the universe, hovering above Ebott as he searches.

“Me-e-ew!”

He jumps, and pursues the strange sound, this time grinning slightly.

He follows the noise before stopping next to a car tire.  _ Gotcha. _

The tire is next to an abandoned house, the house farther away from the rest of the town. It looks like an old barn, with multiple smaller barns behind it, and plentiful open space. He’s not focused on that, though; he’s slowly approaching the tire, ready to see what’s been making such a fuss.

He leans over the tire, and peers inside, and…

A kitten?

The noise that he’s been hearing all day, which caused him to stop his work and search through all the AUs, is a stars-damned kitten?

The brown kitten is curled up in the tire, mewling pitifully as it snuggles an old towel.

His face softens as he crouches and he reaches towards the the small cat. It flinches away from him, blinking eyes that are only mostly open. He pets the kitten, murmuring as he strokes its soft fur.

“Hey, there. You’re really dirty, kitty. Is your fur white? I can’t tell. You look really young, huh.”

He continues to mumble as he pets the kitten. He smiles as it leans into his touch. “Where’s your mother? You can’t stay in a tire. You need a bath, kitty.”

Minutes pass as Ink strokes the kitten. The kitten begins to purr, its small frame vibrating as it makes the noise. Ink giggles. 

“Say, you’re pretty cute.”

The kitten meows in response, shifting its small body to move closer to him. Ink continues to pet the small one, softly humming as he does. He reaches for his feelings vials and chooses contentment. After downing the vials contents, he smiles softly and sits cross-legged, one arm holding himself up and the other massaging the small brown kitten.

The more Ink pets, the more he notices that the miniscule cat is not in fact brown. As he pets, he finds that the baby is covered in dirt. He sits there, mumbling to the kitten for a while, pondering how he can get it a bath. He suddenly gets an idea.

He stands slowly, as not to disturb the kitten. He then reaches into the tire and picks the small one up. After a moment of thinking, he places the small one in the pocket above his vials. He makes sure it can breath, before gently placing his brown scarf over it. He takes Broomie off his back and paints a portal to Underswap

“Alright, hold on, kitty! We’re gonna get you a bath!” he says happily.

He then takes a deep breath, and jumps in. 

.

.

.

His portal pops him into Blueberry’s kitchen. He glances around; the small skeleton is nowhere in sight. 

“Blueberry?” Ink calls, peeking into the pocket the kitten is in. The kitty is asleep.

“Coming!” a voice calls.

Ink closes the pocket as the short, blue skeleton jumps into the kitchen.

“Ink! It Is So Good To See You!” Blueberry exclaims, giving the taller skeleton a hug. “I Haven’t Seen You In Forever!”

Ink chuckles. “Hiya, Blue. I need your help. Wait, where’s your brother?” Ink asks, thinking of the other brothers' dislike for cats.

“Muffet’s,” Blue states distractedly, staring at the pocket the kitten is in. It must've woken up, as the pocket is moving. “What’s In Your Pocket?”

Ink reaches in and pulls out the cat. It meows as he does, before licking his hand.

Blue squeals quietly, before reaching a single finger out hesitantly. “May I?”

Ink nods and hands Blue the small cat. Blue takes it in his hands and coos quietly as he pets it. The small kitten purrs at the attention.

“I found it in an old tire. I don’t think it has a home. I was hoping to get it a bath.”

Blue tears his eyes away from the small kitten, who is clumsily licking its fur. His eyes are sparkling. “I Can Do That!”

Ink smiles. “You’d be doing me a real favor.”

“Thank You! I’ll Do That Now!” Blue rushes away, the kitten in his hands still licking its fur; clearly not upset by the sudden speed.

Ink laughs and sits on the couch, pulling out his phone to pass the time. 

.

.

.

Ink finds himself looking at websites about kitten care. After all, he can’t put the kitten back in the tire. He doesn't know whether he should try and keep it, or give it to someone else.

He’s debating in his head when Blue finally comes out of the kitchen, holding a towel.

“Ink! You Found Such A Pretty Kitten! Her Coloring Is So Magnificent! And Her Eyes!!” 

Ink puts his phone away and sits up straight, curious. “I didn’t see her eyes because it was dark. And I thought she was just white and brown?”

Blue sits next to the artistic skeleton and unwraps the towel. “You Thought Wrong,” he says excitedly.

Ink gasps. The fluffy kitten is a gorgeous calico: white, with orange and black covering her in patches as though they were painted on. He looks at her eyes. One eye is a clear blue, while the other is a beautiful orange.

“She Is Heterochromatic Too, Ink! She Looks Like You!”

The kitten purrs and crawls into Ink’s lap. He pets her, shocked. 

“Are You Going To Keep Her?”

Ink picks up the kitten and looks her straight in the eye. “Well, would you like to stay with me, kitty?”

She stares back before stretching one paw out and booping him between his eye sockets.

Blue giggles. “I Think That Means Yes, Ink. You Should Give Her A Name.”

Ink sets the kitten on his lap, and she immediately starts to crawl around his lap and mess with his scarf.

Ink blinks. “Hmm… Will you help me, Blue?”

Blue grins. “Sure! The Magnificent Blue Is The Best At Naming Things! Let’s See…”

.

.

.

“Broomie Jr.!” Blue says excitedly, eyes sparkling.

Ink looks down at the sleeping kitten curled up in his hand. “Hmmm… maybe not that.”

“Painty! Because… Umm... You Paint Things!!”

They have been brainstorming for a while now, to no avail. Blue is trying his hardest, but all of his names aren't fitting for his kitten.

“Can You Think Of Some Other Artistic Name, Ink?” Blue asks, reaching over to the kitten to stroke between her ears, causing her to purr.

Ink inspects his kitten, humming softly. “Well, maybe something to do with her coloring?"

He begins to think out loud. “Her coloring  _ is  _ really pretty, it looks like she was painted. Hmmm… Easel? Acrylic? Watercolor? Br-”

“I Like Acrylic! Isn’t That That One Kind Of Paint?”

Ink nods. “”She looks like someone painted her with acrylic paint.” Ink lifts the kitten. “What do  _ you  _ think? Do you like Acrylic?” The kitten meows loudly.

“Well then!” Ink grins. “I therefore dub you… Acrylic!” The kitten purrs loudly. Blue claps. 

“Wonderful! She Looks So Happy, Ink!” Ink set Acrylic down. She trots over to Blue and crawls into his lap.

“Thanks for cleaning her, Blue. And helping me name her. Wow, I never thought I’d get a cat,” Ink chuckles.

Blue begins to chatter excitedly.

“Do you think you can train her to sit on your shoulder like in movies? And do you think she’ll help you with your work? Do you think she can-” Acrylic boops Blue on the skull with her paw. Blue stops talking and begins to giggle. Ink laughs as Acrylic begins to clean her paw.

“I think she likes you, Blue,” Ink says through his laughs.

.

.

.

Ink jumps through the portal, one hand covering the pocket which contains Acrylic. Once he’s safe on ground, he lets Acrylic free. Leaving Blue’s house had been a struggle. Blue didn't want his new friend to leave, and it seemed as though Acrylic didn’t want to leave either. But once Ink had made it clear that he was leaving, his new kitten had jumped out of Blue’s lap to weave around Ink’s feet, mewling. Blue had reluctantly said good-bye to his new friend, and made Ink promise to visit often so that the blue clad skeleton and the cat could visit.

Ink chuckles as he watches Acrylic explore the Doodlesphere. Or what she could reach anyway. The calico kitten looks around, eyes wide, before turning back to Ink and climbing up his clothes. He catches her and holds her, petting the kitten as he shows her the Doodlesphere.

“I can watch Underfell from over there. And Swap from that window over there. I think you’d like Outertale, Acrylic. It’s very pretty. Maybe tomorrow I’ll show you the stars in Outertale. Maybe we’ll see Dream there. I think Dream will like you.”

He continues to mumble, unaware that the small kitten he speaks to is fast asleep, and more comfortable than she has ever been in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A long time later~**

“Acrylic!” Ink calls, as he returns to the Doodlesphere. He pulls out a whistle and blows three short times.

_ Jingle jingle! _

Ink grins as the tell tale jingles of Acrylic’s bell sound, signifying her arrival. A small ink puddle appears and out runs the kitten.

In the six months since he first found her, Acrylic has grown into a beautiful young cat. The colors on her have changed slightly, but she still looks the same from when Ink found her.

She wears an ink splattered collar with a small bell that jingles as she runs. 

She runs towards him and climbs up his clothes. Once she gets to his shoulders, she sits herself on his left shoulder, keeping herself steady with her claws. She rubs her head against him with a loud purr.

“Hey, Acry,” Ink coos. “Which AU were you in today?” Acrylic meows. “I see,” Ink comments.

Around two months after Ink found Acrylic, she disappeared randomly. He panicked and searched in every AU. He couldn't find her. He had just gotten back to the Doodlesphere, when a small ink puddle appeared and Acrylic jumped out of it, looking very proud of herself. Just after his kitten had done so, Ink received a very angry text from Error, saying that his “stupid cat had wrecked the Anti-void.”

Ink doesn't know how, but it turns out that Acrylic can apparently make portals just like him.

Apparently she uses this strange power to visit AU’s all day and steal food from people. She knows her way around pretty well.

Ink pets his kitten. “I heard there was some trouble in Outertale that I need to check out, and I know that one’s your favorite. Want to come with?”

Acrylic meows loudly. 

“Okay then!” Ink says before taking Broomie and painting a portal. “Hold on tight!”

“Me-e-ew!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I've been working on this for a while. I'm super hyped to finally get it out.
> 
> I just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to Circus4APsycho8, who has helped me TONS throughout the writing, editing and posting of this.
> 
> Anyway, this is just a short lil oneshot about my favorite artist skele :)  
> I was considering maybe making more oneshots (or even a whole story?) about Ink and Acry... Would any of you want that?  
> Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear!
> 
> (Also just saying if any of you could draw this would make some cuteass fanart *cough cough*)  
> Until next time! Bye :D


End file.
